Naruto's secret ingredient
by jax-naut2.0
Summary: naruto is great cook and the women in his life agree but how far are they willing to go just for a taste of his food? Now Up for Adoption
1. Chapter 1

**SO HERE'S MY NEW STORY NARUTO'S SECRET INGREDIENT**

**I MADE THIS OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD IT'S TOO SEE HOW MY LEMON SKILLS ARE**

**QUICK NOTE THIS IS NOT A HAREM STORY NARUTO WILL BE PAIRED WITH A DIFFERENT GIRL IN EACH CHAPTER SO THERE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID THERE WOULD BE POP-TARTS IN THE NARUTO UNIVERSE CAUSE LET'S FACE IT THEY NEED POP-TARTS.**

**CHAPTER 1: NARU-SAUCE**

Ino: Naruto! Hurry up in there

Naruto was in the kitchen of his one bed-room apartment making ramen for ino yamanaka his quote un-quote "new master for the day".

How did this all happen you ask?

Well you see….(FLASH-BACK 30 minutes ago)

Ino: Naruto-baka! For the last time you are not better the sasuke!

Ino yelled as she got up into naruto's face.

Naruto: yes I am I'm ten times better then that emo-bastard!

He said while pointing to his team-mate who was to busy reading a book to even notice their argument.

Ino: HA! As if you couldn't even beat him in arm-wrestling!

Naruto got up in ino's face.

Naruto: oh yeah!? I'll prove I'm better then him! If I win you have to admit in front of everyone that sasuke is nothing but an emo-bastard!

A tik mark formed on the young uchiha's head when he heard this.

Ino: deal! And if I win you'll have to be my personal chef!

Naruto: deal!

The two shake hands and Naruto looked over to sasuke who was still reading his book.

Naruto: hey sasuke!

Sasuke looked up from his book with an annoyed expression on his face.

Sasuke: go away I've been trying to read my book but you keep making noise!

Naruto: who cares about some dumb book? i challenge you to an arm-wrestling match!

Sasuke:(without looking away from his book) no.

Naruto scowled with annoyance and then he smirked.

Naruto: oh I get it you're just scared I'll beat you!

Sasuke (fed up with naruto's constant talking) decided to go through with it.

Sasuke: alright fine.

The two got into the position.

Naruto: alright then! On the count of three!...one!

And in three sconds flat Naruto was writhing on the ground holding his hand in pain.

Ino: HA! I knew you couldn't beat sasuke-kun you baka! Hope you"re ready to be my chef!

(FLASH-BACK OVER!)

And that's why we see Naruto in his kitchen making cup ramen for ino who was lounging on his couch.

Ino:(in the living room) Naruto hurry up in there!

Naruto: yeah! Yeah! I hear ya! Stupid ino bossing me around.

Naruto prepared the ramen and brought it to ino.

Naruto: here you go your majesty.

He said in a sarcastic tone

Ino took the ramen and started to eat it however the results aren't what Naruto expected.

Ino: that's disgusting!

She through the cup at the wall spilling the ramen every-where and she grabbed Naruto by his shirt.

Ino: you stupid baka! Are you trying to poison me? Go back in there and make it again!

Naruto: ok! Ok! Sheesh.

Naruto walked back into the kitchen and re-made the ramen but this time he added the spices that was in his cabinent and a little extra something.

Naruto smirked and pulled out his 15-inch cock and he started to stroke it.

Naruto: stupid ino I'll show her to boss me around!

Ino: Naruto! Where's my food you're supposed to be my personal chef remember?

Naruto was reaching his limit.

Naruto: ok ino I'm CUMMING!

Naruto released his seed into the cup and started to mix it into the broth he then exited out of the kitchen and presented the food to ino.

Naruto:( thinking) just wait till ino gets the surprise I left for her in the cup when she's done eating I'll tell her.

Ino: took a bite of the ramen Naruto made for her and she was surprised that Naruto made cup ramen taste this good in-fact it was better then she expected!

Naruto was shocked about how much ino was enjoying the food and he was even more surprised when he saw her stop eating half of the ramen just to take the whole cup and drink it noodles and all.

Ino: Naruto that was delicious! What did you do to make plain old cup ramen taste that good?

She said while having some left-over broth run down the side of her mouth.

Naruto knew he had to tell ino what he had down so he was ready to take he's punishment.

Naruto:(nervous laughter) well you see ino I was tired of you being such bitch to me so I kinda put some of my cum in the ramen.

Ino just stared at Naruto and she gave him a seductive smirk.

Ino: oh so you added some of your own _sauce_ to my ramen huh?

Naruto: yes I'm sorry please don't kill me!

Ino walked up to Naruto while he braced himself for the beating of a life-time ino was staring at the front of his pants when she saw that he forgot to zip up his fly.

Ino:(whispering in his ear) Naruto I want more of it.

Naruto: say what?

Ino: you heard me I want more of your yummy sauce in my mouth.

**WARNING! WARNING! YOU HAVE JUST ENTERED THE LEMON ZONE A ZONE WHERE ALL THE LEMONS IN THE FANFICTION WORLD TAKE PLACE THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON SO GET READY!**

(LEMON DON'T LIKE IT THE SKIP OVER IT)

Ino got on her knees and she reached into Naruto pants and pulled out his cock.

Ino: wow! Naruto I didn't know you were this big.

She said while sqeezeing his cock.

Naruto: well it's a gift I suppose.

Ino started to lick around the head all while tasting the bits of leftover cum from what Naruto had did earlier she then engulfed his cock and started sucking.

Naruto: ahhh ino that feels so good!

Naruto:(thinking) wait a minute why is she about to suck my dick I mean I'm mad but I thought she was going to be at least pissed of at me.

While Naruto was pondering this he heard the giggling of his tenant

Naruto:fox! What did you do?

Kyuubi: **who me? Sweet well behaved me?**

The nine-tailed demon said with a halo over his head trying to look innocent.

Naruto: just tell me!

Kyuubi:** ok I kinda …..sorta kinda sorta, sorta kinda infused a little of my chakra into your balls thus making anyone who tastes your cum becomes addicted to you so see ya and have fun!...dial-tone…**_if you'd like to make a call please hang-up and try again._

Naruto sweat-dropped on how the nine-tails ended their conversation he was then brought back to his senses when he felt pressure being built up.

Naruto: ino I'm going to cum!

Ino: do it Naruto spray your sauce into my mouth!

Naruto: alright here it cums!

Naruto released a huge load of cum into ino's mouth while she swallowed it all down.

Ino: it's so thick,warm and tasty.

Ino took off her skirt and panties and spread open her pussy in front of Naruto showing him that she was wet.

Ino: oh Naruto there's still one more hole for you to fill with sauce.

She said while wiggling her ass.

Naruto (who had gotten hard once again) knew he was about to enjoy this he went over and placed himself at her entrance with just the head slightly penetrating her.

Naruto: ino are you sure about this?

Ino kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Ino: I want this Naruto please give it to me.

Naruto slowly puts his shaft inside ino until he broke her barrier.

Ino: ahhh!

Naruto: ino! Are you ok?

Ino: yeah I'm fine just keep going.

He gently pushed it back in ino moaned out of pain and pleasure.

With every thrust he made ino felt nothing but pleasure.

Naruto: ino you're so tight! I just can't stop fucking you!

Ino: don't stop I want more naru-sauce in me! I don't care just don't stop fucking me!

Naruto fastened his thrusts while ino moaned deeply moaned.

Ino: Naruto I'm going to cum!

Naruto: me too! Ino I have to pull out!

Ino: NO! DON'T PULL OUT GIVE ME ALL YOUR CREAMY NARU-SAUCE!

After a few more thrusts they reached their limit.

Naruto: ino I'M CUMMING!

Ino: AHHH NARUTO!

Both Naruto and ino had orgasmed Naruto pulled himself outwhile ino layed on the floor both trying to catch their breath.

(LEMON OVER)

Ino: Naruto I feel it all of your cum inside me and I love it.

Ino crawled over to were Naruto was and layed on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Ino: I love you naruto

Naruto kissed ino on her head.

Naruto: I love you too ino

And soon they were both asleep however both were completely unaware that in three weeks they were going to get the surprise of their lives.

**SO THAT WAS MY FIRST LEMON HOW WAS IT?**

**ANYWAY SO NARUTO HAS INO BUT WHO ELSE IS GOING TO WANT SOME NARU-SAUCE?**

**INSTEAD I'M GOING TO LET YOU GUYS CHOOSE WHO SHOULD BE NEXT ON NARUTO'S COOK FOR AND FUCK LIST THE RULES ARE SIMPLE NARUTO MUST BE COOKING SOMETHING **

**AND I WILL NOT REPEAT WILL NOT DO YAOI! OK SO BE SURE TO REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2: Read me

**DON'T WORRY I'LL UPDATE SOON BUT NOT RIGHT NOW **

**BUT I'VE MADE A NEW POLL WHAT IS IT ABOUT?**

**WELL CHECK IT OUT FOR YOURSELVES**

**AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT IT DONE.**


	3. Chapter 2: Spoonful of naruto

**SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG WAIT BUT DON'T WORRY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY IN AWHILE **

**BUT DON'T WORRY HERE'S CHAPTER 2 I DECIDED TO GIVE NARUTO A HAREM.**

**SO AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME WHICH GIRL YOU WANT ALSO ONE MORE THING.**

**SHIPPUDEN IS GOING TO BE INVOLVED BUT NOT UNTIL LATER…MUCH LATER LIKE AROUND CHAPTER 25 OR 47 OR SOMETHING BUT ANYWAYS HERE'S CHAPTER 2 OK NARUTO SAY IT.**

**NARUTO: WHY?**

**ME:BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE YOU HAVE A SEX SCENE WITH SASUKE!**

**NARUTO: OK OK OK!**

**DISCLAIMER: JAX-NAUT2.0 DOESN'T OWN THE NARUTO FRANCHISE.**

**ME: MUCH BETTER.**

**CHAPTER 2 : SPOONFUL OF NARUTO**

The next day naruto woke up and discovered that ino was still laying on his chest and that both of them were still naked.

Naruto: (thinking) that's right we slept together I wonder if she'll kill me for what happened?

While naruto was wondering if ino was going to kill him or not said girl was beginning to wake up ino lifted her head off of naruto's chest her eyes were a darker shade of blue.

Ino: good morning naruto-sama.

Naruto was shocked at hearing what ino had called him.

Naruto what did you call me?

He asked in surprise.

Ino was surprised that her master had asked this.

Ino: ino called Naruto-sama Naruto-sama did she do something wrong? She said as she tilted her her head.

Naruto's eyes widen.

Naruto: umm excuse me for a minute.

Naruto went into the other room to talk with kurama.

Naruto: FOX! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?

Kurama: **interesting.**

Naruto: what do you mean interesting!?

Kurama:** it seems like when she tasted the ramen the combination of my chakra and your cum must've overrided her taste-buds and her mind and because of this she thinks you're her master.**

Naruto peaked around the door and saw ino who in turn looked to see her master.

Ino waves at naruto with a smile on her face.

Naruto: ummm ino do you remember what happened yesterday?

He said hoping she would'nt remember what he had did to her food.

Ino: all Ino remembers is waking up next to naruto-sama.

(naruto thinking)

Kurama: ** kit this is great!**

Naruto: how so?

Kurama:** you can use your souped up little solders to seduce women.**

Naruto: what! No way I'm doing that!

Kurama:** but think about it you can have a ton of women serving you especially that pink haired one you love so much.**

Naruto began to think about what kurama had told him he imagined sakura sucking him off and calling him master unknown to him but known to ino he started to get hard seeing her master getting a boner ino pulled down the front of his pants and began to suck.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt ino sucking his cock

He pushed her head further as she went faster naruto began to feel pressure build up.

Naruto: ahhh ino I'm gonna cum!

Ino continued her pace eagerly wanting her master's cum.

Naruto: AHHH INO!

Naruto released a gallon of cum into ino's mouth but instead of swallowing she poured the cum from her mouth and into the bowl she ate from.

Ino: ino want save this for later. She said with a smile

Naruto: (thinking) ok but how do I get the girls to taste my cum? He wondered

Kurama:** how else stupid? Though food just do what you did to ino.**

Naruto: all right then but who should I do to first?

Kurama: **what about that hyuuga girl? she seems like a real looker if you ask me.**

Naruto: hinata?

Naruto had never really considered hinata as girlfriend material since she always seemed afraid of him.

Naruto: well ok I guess.

Naruto went over to ino who was playing with her hair.

Naruto: umm ino?

Ino: yes naruto-sama? She said as she quit playing with her hair as she saw her master.

Naruto: do you love being here with me?

Ino smiled

Ino: ino loves naruto-sama and his food especially his yummy naru-sauce.

Naruto: how would you feel if you got some "sisters" to share with?

Ino: ino wants sisters! She wants others to taste naruto-sama's naru-sauce!

Naruto was surprised at how excited ino agreed to this then again she wasn't herself.

Ino: but wait naruto-sama how is ino gonna get sisters?

Naruto told ino what had happened and how she became this way.

Ino: oh so that's how it happened.

Naruto: yeah so do you hate me for it?

Ino: ino could never hate you naruto-sama when ino said she loves you she ment it.

Ino caught naruto in a hug something he didn't expect .

Naruto hugged her back.

Naruto: thank you ino say you wouldn't happen to know hinata's favorite food?

Ino: her favorite food is cinnamon buns why/

Naruto: I think I found your first sister.

So the two got to work on making cinnamon buns for hinata.

(hyuuga compound)

And as for hinata she was busy stuffing a naruto shaped dildo into her sopping wet pussy.

Hinata: naruto-kun! You're so big keep fucking me and don't stop!

She was completely unaware that the one she was fantasizing about was the same one who had something planned for her the next day.

**Ok that was chapter 2 guys so what do you think? Also this will be one of the many stories i plan on working on for a while so just a quick heads up naruto joins the brawl will be going on hiatus until everything is up to date also let me know who naruto should bring into his harem and with what food? So this is jax-naut2.0 saying stay pie-fruit!**


	4. Chapter 3: a special treat for Hinata

For the last time guys this takes place pre-Shippuden so I won't add characters like mei Terumi or Shizuka but since I'm a nice guy and a lover of all things fanfic I'll have tsunade join naruto's harem as well as someone else who is it? Wait till the end and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't naruto cause if I did…..waffles.

Chapter 3: a special treat for Hinata.

It's been three days since Naruto and Ino started on making cinnamon buns for hinata let's see what their up too now shall we?

(with naruto and ino)

Ino: naruto-sama the cinnamon buns are ready. She said as she took the buns out the oven .

Naruto: great ino now I need you to go get hinata and distract her while I put the finishing touches on them.

Ino: ok naruto-sama Ino will go get hinata she'll take her to the park.

Ino left out the door as naruto pulled out his cock and began to stroke it he imagined Hinata , Ino and Sakura giving him a triple tit-fuck.

(Naruto's imagination )

_Hinata: naruto-sama do you like the feeling of our breasts? She said with a blush on her face._

_Ino: naruto-sama be sure you cum lots._

_Sakura: yes please we want to taste you so bad so please hurry and cum._

All three girls put their tongues on the tip of Naruto's cock begging for the taste of cum it wasn't until Naruto felt his limit reach when he realized that he was about to climax.

_Naruto: AHHHHH! Girls! I'm about to cum! _

Naruto let loose a large torrent of cum on all three girls when he opened his eyes he saw them all fade away into the distant Naruto snaps out of his wet daydream he looked down to see the cinnamon buns where now covered in his cum with skill and preciseness he was able to make his semen covered snacks resemble the real thing.

Naruto: alright then now time to go get Ino her new sister.

He put the cinnamon buns into a container and went off.

(with Ino and Hinata)

Ino and hinata were walking through the park hinata was wondering why ino had wanted to bring her here.

Hinata: umm ino-san why did you want to go with you to the park?

(sorry guys not gonna have hinata stutter it's cute but eh)

Ino just turned to hinata with a somewhat devious smirk.

ino: Oh you'll find out just wait naruto-sa… I mean naruto-kun said he'd be here any minute.

Hinata: naruto-kun!? Hinata started blushing when she discovered her crush was going to join them and as if on que naruto showed up with a container of cinnamon buns.

Naruto: sorry I'm late girls I had some problems getting the stuff ready.

Ino: ok now that we're all here we can enjoy some cinnamon buns.

Naruto :(devious smile on his face) yes but let's eat them somewhere else I don't what our friends to come buy and expect us to share. The trio went over to an old park bench far away the other park visiters.

Hinata: I guess we can eat now. She said as she took out a cinnamon bun and bit into eat hinata was fascinated by the flavor. Hinata: mmm so good naruto did you make these?

Naruto had a slight blush on his face. Naruto: yeah I made them they're home-made.

Ino: and the best thing I've ever eaten( they're not as good as your cock naruto-sama).

The duo was surprised at how hinata was eating the cinnamon buns but they were also getting ready for the burst of horniness that the hyuuga was going to experience.

Ino: now hinata theres a reason why we asked you to come here.

Hinata was confused she just thought they did it because naruto wanted her to taste his home-made treats and he invited ino along.

Hinata: why? She asked and what happened next almost brought her to tears.

Naruto grabbed ino and started to kiss her in front of hinata he looked up at her and said.

Naruto: ino and I are now a couple isn't that great hinata?

The duo regretted their decision when they saw tears threatening to spill out of hinata's eyes but the hyuuga gave them a sad smile.

Hinata: yes I'm happy for you and I hope ino makes you happy. Hinata was about to run home crying when she felt someone grab her arm she looked back and saw it was ino she then engulfed the surprised girl into a kiss something that caused hinata to get wet.

Hinata: ( with a blushing face and wet panties) I don't understand ino why? You knew I loved him why? Did you take him from me? But before ino could answer naruto did.

Naruto: it's because I know you love me hinata.

Naruto's confession was a shock to hinata so much so she didn't know how comprehend it she starts to cry when she felt naruto hug her was hesitant to hug back.

Hinata: why? If you knew then why?

Naruto: because I didn't know how to deal with love when I was younger and it wasn't until recently that I discovered how.

Ino: hinata ino is sorry she made you cry she just wanted to make you feel better.

Hinata was surprised that ino was speaking in third person but before she could question why naruto kissed her making her wet once again after the kiss was over naruto began to whisper into her ear.

Naruto: hinata do want me?

Hinata wanted to say no but her body was saying yes as she was unaware of the fact she had slipped her fingers in her wet pussy.

Ino: I guess that means yes.

(LEMON LEMON THIS IS NOT DRILL REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL)

Naruto: began to kiss hinata again while ino worked on the girl's pants she pulled down hinata panties and discovered that she was soaking wet.

Ino: mmm hinata-juice. Ino began to lick hinata wet snatch as the girl moaned she feel to the ground pushing ino's head urging her to go deeper.

Hinata: ahh ino I'm about to cum!

Ino: do it hinata let ino have some of your essence!

Hinata let out a loud moan of pleasure as she climaxed all over ino's face naruto went over and started to lick hinata's juices off of ino.

Ino: ahh hehehe naruto-sama stop it that tickles!

Naruto: sorry ino you know I love the taste of pussy.

Hinata was panting until she felt her mind get hazy all she could think about was naruto and nothing else but him and she wanted him.

Ino: naruto-sama are you gonna reward ino for making her sister happy? She said hoping her master would fuck her lights out.

Naruto: I don't know have you been a good girl? He said while began to take off his pants and his cock sprung out hard and ready.

Ino: yes naruto-sama ino's been good please fuck her tiny pussy make her your bitch.

Naruto pushed ino on to the ground and put his cock at her entrance.

Naruto: don't you know ino you are my bitch. He said as he pushed his cock inside her.

Ino: NARUTO-SAMA YOU'RE SO BIG YES FUCK ME! FUCK ME! AND TURN ME INTO A WHORE!

Naruto: ino you are a whore but you're my whore say it! He demanded.

Ino: YES I'M YOUR WHORE PLEASE NARUTO-SAMA! MAKE INO SCREAM MAKE HER FEEL GOOD!

Unknown to the duo going at it like rabbits hinata was still watching she was slowly fingering herself while watch the two have sex.

Naruto: Shit ino you're so tight I'm about to cum!

Ino: YES DO IT CUM! INSIDE INO FEEL HER UP WITH NARU-SAUCE PLEASE SHE WANTS IT ALL!

Naruto released his cum inside ino tired of being on the sidelines hinata went over and started to lick naruto's cock causing it to get hard again.

Naruto: hinata?

Hinata: naruto-sama please won't you fuck hinata too doesn't she deserve naruto-sama's cum as well?

Naruto: well I don't know.

Hinata: please naruto-sama please fuck hinata she's sorry she overreacted earlier just please don't leave her.

Naruto brought his lips onto hinata's.

naruto: don't worry hinata I won't leave you.

He placed his cock at her entrance he was worried about breaking her hymen but hinata gave him a look that said do it so he pushed on breaking her barrier and earning her a moan of pleasure.

Hinata: Oh so big naruto-sama please go faster hinata needs your cock.

Naruto went faster and hinata's eyes rolled into the back of her head. Naruto: AHH HINATA I CAN'T STOP!

Hinata: KEEP GOING THIS FEELS SO AMAZING! MY HIPS JUST WON'T STOP MOVING ON THEIR OWN!

Naruto: HINATA I'M ABOUT TO CUM!

Hinata: DO IT SHOOT IT ALL INTO ME GIVE ME YOUR WARM HOT SEED MAKE ME YOURS!

Naruto released his seed deep into hinata's womb.

(LEMON OVER)

All three were lying on the ground naked and panting both girls curled up next to naruto and laid on his chest.

Both: we love you naruto-sama.

Naruto: and I love you my wonderful sluts.

The three went to slepp on the grassy hills and three hours later they woke up and got dressed and they decided to head back into the village.

Hinata: that was fantastic naruto-sama you made hinata feel so good. Like ino hinata refered to herself in third person.

Naruto: yes I know and I plan on making both of you feel pleasured.

Ino: yay! Ino now has a sister she can have fun with!

The three stopped their conversation when they saw sakura and kiba walk up to them naruto had an idea since he still had some cinnamon buns left he could give them to sakura so she would become one of love slaves.

Kiba: there you guys are we've been looking for you.

Naruto: and why is that?

Sakura: because tsunade-sama has a misson for team 8 next week and she wanted me to go with kiba to find hinata.

Naruto decided that now would be the best time to give sakura the cinnamon buns.

Naruto: hey sakura listen I made these cinnamon buns and I wanted to know if you wanted one?

Sakura made a scowl at the gesture.

Sakura: no why would I want something made by you of all people I'd rather have sex with dog boy here then eat something you made naruto.

Kiba: Hey!

Naruto could feel his heart break into thousands of pieces at what he heard.

Kiba: sakura that was a little harsh he was just being nice.

Naruto: no it's ok kiba here you can have the rest of the cinnamon buns.

Kiba: gee thanks naruto.

Kiba went home leaving the four behind.

Naruto: I think we should all head home to I'll see you all tomorrow.

The four separated while hinata and ino had the same thought.

Both: (thinking)_ That bitch she made naruto-sama sad sakura you'll pay for what you did hinata's/ino's master!_

(meanwhile at the Inuzuka compound)

Kiba was in the kitchen with his mom and sister they eating the cinnamon buns that naruto made.

Tsume: mm and you said that naruto made these?

Kiba: yeah and I had no idea that..

But before kiba could finish his eyes glowed red for a split second and he collapsed and before succumbing to darkness kiba's last thoughts were naruto-sama.

And before tsume or hana could react to anything kiba's body began to change.

Hinata is finally apart of naruto's harem and we got a little foreshadowing some of the girls who'll be joining in the future and just a fair warning what happened with kiba will happen to others just remember that and speaking of which can you guess what's gonna happen to kiba?

So quick heads up the next chapter will be a two parter and it'll be a little dark and yes for those of you wondering sakura is next so keep an eye out for when the next chapter comes out and yes the chapter after the two part sakura chapter will deal with what happened to kiba.


	5. Update and a look at what's to come

**UPDATE GUYS SO LISTEN UP!**

Ok I know what you're thinking jax-naut wheres the next chapter of Ask Crona? And naruto joins the brawl? And Ash and the poke-village? And where the hell is hinata's mansion!?

Well ok to answer all of those questions in order

1: the next chapter of ask Crona is in the works I still need to get a few bugs out of the system but after that's done it'll be up and ready for reading I had plans to upload it last week but some things came up and I was unable to do so but I do have some good news I'm in the process of writing another soul eater fanfic that will focus on yours truly being sucked into the soul eater world if you're a fan of soul eater send in OCs to the ask crona review box as for the truth or dare bonanza that's going on well..it's still going on and I can promise that the next chapter will involve somebody getting their ass kicked I won't say who you all need to guess.

Now for Naruto joins the brawl (dear lord I'm going to get so much hate for this) I'm NOT repeat NOT going to do the wave mission and before you shoot let me explain! You see stories where naruto is taken away from the village to be raised by someone else always kick off the main naruto time-line at the wave mission and I know you guys want to see my own take on the iconic arc where naruto and company encounter Zabuza and Haku but don't worry naruto will still meet the two but later on in the story now some people have asked me if I was going to take the story into shippuden and to answer those questions I say…..no at least not the first story yes that's right a sequel to naruto joins the brawl called naruto joins the battle will be released in the near future but since shippuden is awesome I'll end the first story when naruto returns to the village oh yeah and expect more Himawari Omakes in future chapters as well now the reason I haven't uploaded the next chapter is because I'm still thinking about some new arcs to add too both the story and the classic mode arc altogether and yes the chunin exams arc and The search for Tsunade arc will all take place during the classic mode saga also like with ask crona I'm accepting OCs to be added in the story oh and one more thing YES GOKU IS GONNA SHOW UP BUT NOT UNTIL LATER SO STOP ASKING ME!

This one covers both ash and the poke-village and ash of the multi-verse YES I KNOW THE LEMON WAS BAD NO NEED TO GET ALL UPPITY ABOUT IT! Anyway ash and poke-village will be going on a short hiatus at the moment and to the guest who said the mystery girl is marge simpson I have this to say:(guy from Spongebob) BOO YOU STINK! Now as for ash of the multi-verse some people where a little upset that fem mew and fem Latias weren't added to ash's harem and that inferno's harem is to short don't worry I will add mew and Latias to ash's harem and I'll increase inferno's harem as well so there's that it'll be awhile before I post the next chapter of ash of the multiverse.

And so we reach the one you've been waiting for Hinata's mansion and yes I am working on the first chapter the only reason I haven't posted the first chapter is because I plan on doing that when Hinata gets introduced in Naruto joins the brawl I want the two stories to be connected in a way so don't worry

In the story there will be the portrait ghosts as well as some newer additions such as an gardener portrait ghost that takes Shino and tries to feed him to a giant plat and hinata will have to beat both the ghost and the plant there you've been spoiled only one you're getting so there.

And before I go here's a sneak peek at the stories that'll be coming soon

1-Luffy Vs Mecha-Luffy: a normal day at sea turns into an all out battle when the strawhats dock at a nearby town they find out that Luffy's been killing innocent people eager to clear his name Luffy goes out to search for the real culprit only to be confronted with what might be his greatest challenge yet.

2-naruto's heartbreak and Hinata's revenge: after Hinata catches naruto cheating on her with Sakura she plots revenge and plans to make him pay but is this what happened?

3- the Rowdyruff boys movie: taking place after the season 6 episode custody battle the Rowdyruffs fly off into the sunset and land in the metropolis of village city but when the Powerpuff girls old enemy femme fatale turns out to be the mayor the boys wonder if their ruff enough to be called heroes.

4-nicktoons unite adventures in Kanto: after stopping a runaway robot the Nicktoons are approached by Gary oak and he offers them to become Pokemon trainers the team agree and they head for kanto but when the syndicate catches wind of their plan they too head to Kanto and join forces with team rocket.

5- the ninja-puff girls: ino, hinata and sakura discover that they're desended from the power puff girls but when naruto discovers that he's desended from the rowdyruffs the girls must make a difficult choice.

6- Groj-over(the day Grojband broke up): Trina's dream of having her brother's band being down for finally comes true and she could'nt be happier after a night with nick Mallory Trina begins to feel a sharp pain in her spoiled black heart could it be guilt?

7- Naruto first human ninja: inspired by first male ninja in a world where humans are only good for one thing being servents to demons one human boy discovers a shocking secret about himself one that'll turn the world on it's head.

And that's all the sneak peeks you guys are gonna get well for now at least.


	6. Chapter 4: Not-so sweet Revenge part 1

**TO be conmAlright guys I'm back but this time I I'm going Mobile!...**

**Disclaimer:I wish I owned Naruto but I don't!**

**Chapter 3: Not-So Sweet Revenge part 1**

It's been 4 Days Since Hinata Had Joined Naruto's Food Based Harem and ever since then it's been a Blast we cut to Naruto's house were it's still early in the morning and our favorite Blonde knucklehead is still asleep.

"Naruto-Sama it's time to wake up" he turns over and Pulls the blanket over his head

"Five more minutes Hinata" She gave him a pout and an idea suddenly came up with an idea

she crawled under the Blanket towards his Boxers and started to get to work on his cock She licked the sides and sucked on the tip As Naruto Moaned loudly in his sleep he woke up to see Hinata sucking him off "Good morning Naruto-Sama"

Hinata said while sucking his cock. "Now Hinata you know better than to Talk with your mouth Full" Naruto grabbed her head and started to Face-Fuck her "You wanted me awake so now I'm Awake I'm going to have to punish you!" He pulls his cock out of her mouth

"Hinata as punishment you're not allowed to have Any Cum for 3 Days". Hinata Paled at this news "No please Naruto-Sama I want your Cum! Please don't Punish Hinata!" She begged

"I'm Sorry Hinata but i already made my decision" Naruto said as he Left the room to get breakfast he went into the Kitchen and saw ino wearing nothing

but an apron as she was cooking giving a smirk he pulled out his cock and rubbed it against her exposed ass "Good morning Naruto-Sama" She moaned out

"Good morning Ino I came in here for breakfast but I can see you've got it handled"

(Lemon warning repeat Lemon warning)

Naruto started to Rub his cock against her pussy causing Ino to moan

"Tell me what you want Ino it's not that hard" he whispered in her ear hearing those words caused ino to have a Small orgasm "I want my Master to Fuck me"

She said Naruto started to rub even more teasing her

"Say again?" "I want my master to Fuck me!" She said a little louder "I guess you don't want it then?" The feelings of the cock rubbing against her pussy started to drive her crazy

"I WANT MY MASTER TO FUCK ME!" she screamed out as Naruto gave a smile"Good girl ino here's your reward" he stuck his cock deep within her pussy and started to fuck her "Damn ino your so tight!"

"more more fuck me more Naruto-Sama!" He slapped her ass causing her to moan louder Hinata was watching everything and was fingering herself"it's not fair why does ino get cum and Not Hinata? She told me to wake Naruto-Sama!" Hinata thought as Naruto was Fucking ino he latched onto one of her breasts and started to suck on it

"Naruto- Sama please don't be so Rough!" Ino said as Naruto kept thrusting into her he started to squeeze her ass giving her more pleasure Naruto felt his dick twitch.

"Hinata if you promise to be a good girl I'll let you Drink my cum!" Hinata gasped as she knew she was caught but she had no choice"Yes Naruto-Sama Hinata promises to be a good girl please give her cum!" She begged

Naruto pulled out of ino and brought Hinata to her knees he then stuck his cock inside of her mouth and came inside of it

"Ahhh but what about ino?" Ino complained but she stopped when Hinata kissed her and transferred the cum into her mouth they both turned to Naruto and opened thier mouths showing him they have his cum

"Swallow it" he said they both swallow his cum and get up from the floor

(LEMON OVER!)

After breakfast was done and over with they heard knocks at the door

"Hey Naruto you in there?"

it was Sakura

hinata and Ino gave a devious smirk as they had plans for getting back at Sakura for making Naruto sad Naruto Told Hinata and Ino to go Hide not knowing they had Plans for His pink Haired Teammate.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**Okay guys first chapter in a Loooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time but not to worry I'll be updating my other stories in a while so just be patient so this was Part 1 of my 3 part special a little short I know but hey small potatoes right? So next time Sakura gets involved with Naruto as Hinata and Ino put their plan ino action. **

**So till next time remember don't give a Cat 7 Dollars.**


	7. Up for Adoption

Guys I never thought I'd have to do this But I'm doing Sadly

when I first Joined this site I Vowed to Never put any of My stories up for Adoption

but now due to Life problems I have No choice So if you Want to Adopt Naruto's Secret Ingredient Just PM

Me and whoever does adopt it all I ask is keep the Plot the Same

So here's To Whoever wants this Story

But it's not all Bad I will Make a Spiritual Sequel to this Story

Some time in the Future

So until Then Love Luck and Lemons


End file.
